Nightmare boy
by dabiebersway
Summary: When Jennifer was only a young teen, she had dreams about a beautiful boy visiting her at night. But where these dreams only dreams? What will happen when Jennifer meets him and falls in love with him? Will she find out about his biggest secret? Rated M for later chapters. Includes vampires
1. Author note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Guys, sorry for interrupting the story like this. I just found out that I forgot to say something before the first chapter started.

I do NOT own Justin Bieber

I do NOT own "You Bring Me Joy" by Amelia Lilly

I do NOT own "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber.

I'm sorry if you guys think it's bad because I use an actual existing head character (Justin Bieber) or because I use existing song-lyrics in my story. But to my opinion that's what fanfiction is all about, being able to read stories others make about you're idol.

So, again, I'm sorry for that.

Greetz,

Caitlin x


	2. Chapter 1

"Jennifer, it's time for school!" was the first thing I heard this morning. I mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't want to' and slowly got out of my bed. I walked over to my dresser and picked an outfit. It was a cute little purple dress with a white bow in the middle. I put on my white high heels and stepped towards my mirror. I put on a little make-up, only mascara, because I liked my face more natural. I did my hair and after that I walked down the stairs to the living room, where my mum had already made me some breakfast. I slowly ate it and had a little talk with my mum about how I looked. "Maybe it's a little too… showing.." my mum said. I looked down and saw I didn't put the dress on right, so a piece of my boob was popping out of the dress. I blushed and fixed it while my mum was laughing at me. "Don't laugh! I put it on wrong!" I said while I pouted and looked at her. She stopped laughing, but still giggled a little. "Now go to school and don't forget to look at your dress sometimes" my mum said, starting to giggle again. I grabbed my backpack and walked towards school. It was only 10 minutes walking and I liked the fresh air. It was almost summer, so it was warm enough to walk outside without a jacket. I searched for my phone and found it in my bra. I put on a random song and sang along.

'_I've been thinking 'bout all the things I'm searching for. Twenty years from now boy we could've done it all. I've been thinking 'bout all the times I lost my head. I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said._

_I won't think 'bout all the things that could go wrong. Nothing left to shout cause we got it going on. Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long. I'ma looking back in a minute will be gone._

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness. So you bring my love, so forget all the madness. I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings. So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness. _

_Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness. So you bring my love, so forget all the madness. I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings. Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness._

_I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had__. __All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad__. __I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done__. __I'ma looking back, when I've only just begun__._

_I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge__. __Looking up and down, questions running through my head__. __I've been thinking 'bout how I know which way to turn__. __I've been thinking 'bout lessons that I'll never learn.__  
__Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness__. __So you bring the love, so forget all the madness__. __I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings__. __So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness.__  
__Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness__. __So you bring the love, so forget all the madness__. __I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings__. __So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness__  
__You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you__  
__You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you__  
__And maybe we were built to break__. __And this lasts a little more than we can take__. __Maybe we were built to last__. __And we're strong enough to break the past.__  
__Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness__. __So you bring the love, so forget all the madness__. __I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings__. __So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness.__  
__Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness__. __So you bring the love, so forget all the madness__. __I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings__. __So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness.'_

When the song finished I looked around. My eyes were wet and I knew I was almost crying. Thoughts of my boyfriend, wait, I mean ex-boyfriend, popped into my head. How could he do that to me? He cheated on me. The times we had together were special, or at least I thought they were. When he left me, he said he had to do homework or he had other excuses. I never doubted him, 'till I saw him kiss my closest friend. She dropped me too. I was all alone. Now I could already see the school and all of the teens standing in front of it. It was about half a mile to walk from here. So I slowed down a little and finally stopped. 'What will they do to me today?' was the first thing that popped into my head. 'Will they spread rumours about me that aren't true or will they just laugh at me and make fun of me? Or will it get worse, will they hit me?' I looked to my right and saw a little old bench. I sat down and looked at my phone. It was just 9.16AM, I still had time 'till 9.45AM to get to school. I sat down and looked around again. There was a man letting his dog out and on the other side of the road was a woman watering the flowers outside her window. Then my eyes met the eyes of a stranger I thought I've seen before. I didn't know his name, or how he talks. He just looked so familiar to me that my breath stopped.


	3. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

I walked up to my room and changed into my pyjama's. I was so tired that I was sleeping in a matter of time. I dreamed about the things a normal 13 year old girl dreams about. It was raining chocolate, and I was in a field filled with lollypops. There weren't flowers, only lollypops. I ran through the field when suddenly it all became black. There was a boy, about 17 or 18 years old, standing on the right side of my bed. Was this still a dream? I tried to get out of my bed, but I couldn't. So this was still a dream. The boy on my right looked at me closely. He had dreamy hazelnut coloured brown eyes and brown hair. He was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my entire life. While he looked at me, I saw a change in his eyes. He looked like he cared about me, like he was sorry for something. I couldn't say anything. The only thing I could do was stare in those beautiful eyes. His head came closer to mine and for a second a thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my neck. His lips were cold, it almost felt like he wasn't human. Then I felt something harden in his mouth. I felt his tongue running over my neck and than, there was a hard flinch and I felt two teeth sucking in my neck. I shrieked in myself, it felt like he closed my mouth with his powers. I felt how he sucked the blood out of my vein. I started to become dizzy and eventually, I fell back into the chocolate rain, lollypop field dream I had.

The next day when I awoke I still felt dizzy, but I didn't know how it was possible to be dizzy in a dream and awake dizzy the next morning. I had a sore pain in my neck. I ran my hand through my neck and felt something hard. There were two little red dots in the middle of my neck. I never found out how it happened or what those two bumps were and it scared me the rest of my life.

_End of flashback_

I was still looking at the boy, standing on the other side of the road. It looked like he was on the phone with someone. I looked at his appearance. He had brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt with a red cap en red pants, which were hanging very low. I was staring at him, thinking back about the dream I had when I was a kid. It was 4 years ago since the last time the 'nightmare boy' had visited me in my dreams. I couldn't help but think back at how he looked again. He looked exactly the same as the boy on the other side of the road. I saw how he hang up his phone and looked around. I snapped my head and looked down at my phone. Oh no it was already 9.43AM! I had to be in class in 2 minutes. I stood right up and ran towards the school. I fell on the schoolyard, but thankfully everybody was already in class. I ran through the hallways and finally got to the English class. Everybody was there, but the teacher was still missing. "Hey Jennifer, how was hanging around with your friends yesterday?" I turned around to face one of my bullies, Paul. "Oh wait, you don't have any!" he screamed. The whole class laughed at me. They continued saying bad stuff about me. Than finally, 10 minutes late, the teacher walked in. I felt so relieved that they would finally stop. Everybody turned to face the teacher. He looked around and checked the absence list. When I heard my name I looked up. I was drawing my 'nightmare boy' in my book. Before I could hide it, Paul grabbed my book and looked at my drawing. "Look what our little girl made!" He stepped forward and hold my book open to show the rest of class my drawing. I looked around, because nobody said a word. Everything was quiet and all I heard was a soft 'Hey' on the background. I turned around and saw a boy standing in the doorpost of class. "Is this the English class?" He asked. I wasn't able to see his face, because it was hidden under a red cap. I heard the girls gasp. The girls in my class are all very popular and get all the boys they want. When I turned around, I already heard them make deals about who should get the 'new boy' first. I turned around again. Only to see the teacher talking to the new boy. His head lifted and I immediately saw his face. I felt like I couldn't breath, so I put my head down. It was HIM. The exact copy of my 'nightmare boy'. There's no way it could actually be HIM, he should've aged by now. He should be 21 right now, but this kid looks exactly like him.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher said looking at the new boy. "Uhm okay. My name is Justin Bieber, I'm 18 years old and I'm from Stratford in Canada. I love hanging with my best friends Ryan and Chaz, I love sports. Especially Basketball, Ice hockey and football and my hobby is singing." I heard a scream from one of the girls behind me. "Ohmygawd can you sing something for us?!" she screamed. She sat at the table behind me. I saw Justin looking who said that and the second he saw her, he saw me too. I saw his eyes widen up and he got nervous. He looked so relaxed, so I wasn't the only one to notice. "Don't be afraid to sing Justin, we won't break you down. Just sing." I said, knowing I was the reason he was so nervous. He relaxed a little bit and agreed with what I said. "Thank you, …" I knew where he was going for. "Jennifer." I answered to his unspoken question. He looked at me with his warm eyes, and then started singing, acoustic.

"_As long as you love me, I'm under pressure. Seven billion people in this world, tryin' to fit in. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning._

_But hey now, don't go. We both know, what to do oh. But I will, take my chances._

_As long as you love me. __We could be starving__. __We could be homeless__. __We could be broke.__  
__As long as you love me__. __I'll be your platinum__. __I'll be your silver__. __I'll be your gold._

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_I'll be your soldier__. __Fighting every second__of the day for your dreams girl.__  
__I'll be your Hova, you could be my Destiny's Child__on a scene girl.__  
__So don't stress, don't cry. We don't need no wings to fly__. __Just take my hand._

_As long as you love me. __We could be starving__. __We could be homeless__. __We could be broke.__  
__As long as you love me__. __I'll be your platinum__. __I'll be your silver__. __I'll be your gold._

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me"_

Then a rap part came up. His voice was just beautiful. He was staring at me while he was singing.

"_I don't know if this makes sense but,__you're my hallelujah__. __Give me a time and place,__  
__I'll run it for__, __I'll fly you to it,__I'll beat you there. Girl you know I got you,__us, trust, a couple things__I can't spell without you.__  
__Now we on top of the world,__cause that's just how we do__. __Used to tell me sky's the limit,__now the sky's our point of view. Man, we're stepping out like woah,__(Oh god!)__camera's point and shoot.__Ask me what's my best side,__I'll stand back and point at you, you, you the one that I argue with,__feel like i need a new girl to be bothered with, but the grass ain't always greener on the other side. It's green where you water it,__so I know, we got issues baby,__true, true, true,__  
__But I'd rather work on this with you,__than go ahead and start with someone new.__As long as you love me._

_As long as you love me. __We could be starving__. __We could be homeless__. __We could be broke.__  
__As long as you love me__. __I'll be your platinum__. __I'll be your silver__. __I'll be your gold._

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_  
_I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold__  
As long as you __lo-lo-lo-lo-lo__-__lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me__  
__As long as you love me, you love me, you love me,__it's all I want baby._

_As long as you love me."_

The whole classroom was quiet. Everybody was blown away by this private concert. I was the first one to break out of his trance and actually clap for him. I stood up and continued clapping. The rest came out of their trance and clapped with me. The popular girls where already all over him, saying he has a real talent. I clapped a little more and than sat down again. I looked at him, all girls were already over him. He should be happy now, he's popular and it's only his first day. Than I saw how he looked. He looked like he didn't care about what anybody said to him, all he did was turn his head and look me in the eye with two looks at the same time. One was the 'thank you' look, probably because I encouraged him and was the first to clap. But the second look was the one which startled me the most. He cared. He cared about me. He didn't care about the pretty, popular girls all over him. He wanted to talk to me.


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as class really began I couldn't focus anymore. The leader of the popular girls, Tiffany, drew him to the dark side. They were all over him asking questions and all I could feel was empty. Our class had and uneven number of students, so I was always the one sitting alone. Deep in my thoughts, and drawing Justin in my book, I didn't hear the bell. I was trying to complete him with a little finishing touch when someone tapped my back. In reaction I immediately closed my book and hoped the person behind me didn't see what I was drawing. I turned around and saw Justin standing behind me. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for your encouragement. Without you I wouldn't have sang for the whole class on my first day." He smiled. "Well, uhm, it was no big deal. I wanted you to feel save here, and I guess my job is done now. You can go to Tiffany now, I don't mind." I said while I turned my back to him. After about 2 minutes I walked out of class, not noticing Justin was still there. It was lunch break and I wanted my phone, but it wasn't in my pocket. I must've left it in the drawer of the table I was sitting at. I walked back to English and saw Justin still standing there.

I couldn't help but notice the broken expression on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. "J..Justin, are you okay?.." I asked so soft I didn't think he'd hear me. He roughly turned his face to me, showing his red cry eyes. "Were… were you crying? Why?" I asked while I walked closer to him. He stepped back and than noticed he was standing against a table and couldn't get away any further. "I knew it, you don't want to be seen with me now you're 'popular'… Thank you for making it so clear." I turned around and walked away. Just when I was about to walk through the door, I felt a breeze en Justin was standing in front of me. "Listen to me Jennifer…" I couldn't help but interrupt him. "Oh, so you do remember my name? That's a surprise." I said, almost crying. Justin saw it and continued. "Jennifer, I'm not going to lock you out. I already know you're the sweetest person in this whole school and you actually care. I don't care about Tiffany or any of the others, I only care about what you think of me." His words broke me, and a tear came down my face. "Justin, I'm so sorry. Does this mean I'm the reason you were almost crying?" He nodded slowly, and I knew how much I had hurt him. I instantly widened my arms and grabbed him, pulling him close to my warm body. He was scared, but he hugged me back. I felt his arms around me. They were so… cold. I let him go and looked at him. "Justin, you're freezing. Please put something warm on." I said, looking him in the eye. He nodded again and grabbed a grey hoodie. I smiled, happy that he took my advice. "So… you're not scared to be seen with me, Jennifer, the outcast of the school?" I asked anxious while looking at him. He smiled. "No, of course not. You are important, not those random popular girls who only want me for my looks and voice." I laughed. "True, but just to be honest, they aren't wrong. Your voice is beautiful." I said while facing him. "Mmm, but what about my looks?" He asked with a big smile on his face. I felt I was blushing. "Well, you… you are… uhm… pretty handsome…" I said, while I felt like someone could pick up my tomato head and throw it to someone. He was laughing. His laugh was so cute, and his smile made me melt. "Thank you Jennifer, and just to be honest, you are way prettier than the all the popular girls together. You're naturally beautiful, they need make-up to cover themselves up. I like that about you." Justin said, starting to blush a little too. I on the other way couldn't control my cheeks, which were now as red as strawberry's. "Aaaaahw, you're blushing!" Justin laughed at me. I smiled and hid my face in my hands. Justin immediately grabbed my hands and hold them in front of me. He brought his other hand to my chin and lifted my head up. "Don't hide your face from me, I can't live without it." He said, while looking in my eyes with his dreamy eyes. I instantly froze to the ground, not being able to move. I felt how Justin grabbed my shoulders and put me a few steps back. I felt my back bumping against the wall. Justin stood in front of me, his eyes focusing on my neck. I saw his eyes change. From the beautiful hazelnut brown eyes, they turned bright red with a purple edge. I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but something was blocking my whole system. I felt his cold lips against my cheek, then they moved to the corner of my mouth. Then, our lips finally met. His lips were cold, but it felt so right and so comfortable to kiss him. After a minute, we stopped. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. His eyes were still red. His lips continued and followed the way from my cheek, went past my jaw and ended on my neck. He kissed my neck, slowly sucking the skin. I felt his teeth sink in my neck. The pain was unbearable. I soon felt weaker and opened my eyes one last time, seeing Justin sucking the blood out of my neck. Than everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke in my bed. I was wearing my pyjama's as always and my make-up was removed. I didn't remember putting on my pyjama and going to bed. I wondered 'Did I dream everything that happened yesterday or was it a dream again?'. I felt the side of my neck, and discovered two little red dots in the middle of it. My eyes widened while I walked towards the mirror. I looked close and screamed. "Ohmygod what happened!".

My mum instantly ran upstairs, she probably woke up from my screams 'cause when she came into my room she was wearing her pyjama en had a sleepyhead with the matching sleep hair. I turned around to face her. "What happened yesterday? I thought I dreamed it but I can't get dots in my neck from sleeping!" I started to panic. My mum comforted me. "The school nurse called me around noon. There was a boy named Justin who found you unconscious in a classroom and he brought you to the nurse. She said you probably hit your head on a table with pencils on it. It sounds strange, but it's possible. After the call I picked you up and Justin came with me. After I put you to bed, I had a little talk with him. He's a nice boy and he's very mature." My thoughts froze. Justin came to my house, MY house. I looked at my mum in confusion. "Where were you two talking about? I hope not about me." I said. "A little, I asked him what happened according to him and he told me what he knew. Then we talked about him moving here and his parents and family. Did you know he has 2 half siblings who are still living in that place in Canada.. what's it called?" "Stratford." I answered. I was surprised I was able to answer that question and to know he still had family living in Canada. That must be hard for him. I looked around and saw the clock on my wall. It was 10.10AM. I was supposed to be at school 1 hour ago. "MUM it's 10.10AM, why didn't you wake me?" I asked loudly while I ran to my closet to pick some clothes. "Sweetheart go back to bed. You don't look good, you're a ghost. And it's Saturday, so you can sleep. Now go back to your bed." I looked at her confused. "Seriously? Hmm, that's pretty awesome. Can you get my agenda for me? I need to know for sure if I don't have anything planned to do today." I looked over at my mirror and saw my reflection. Wow, my mum was right. I looked like a walking corpse. I saw my mum come back in the room with my agenda. I looked through it and saw I had nothing to do today, so I could rest the whole day long. I looked at my mum, who suddenly seemed to remember something. "I just remembered, Justin is coming over at 4PM. He wants to check on you, probably since he's the one who found you. It would be nice if you'd wake up before that." My mum smiled. "Okay, I got it. Now I think I'm gonna sleep a little." "Sleep well" my mum said before leaving my room, shutting the door. I stepped back in my bed and put the blankets over me. As soon as I laid comfortable I fell in a deep sleep.

When I awoke it felt like it was only 2PM, but when I looked to my left, I saw it was already 4.10PM. I jumped up, knowing Justin was gonna be here any second. I looked to my right and screamed. There was Justin, sitting on the right side of my bed. He immediately jumped up too, putting his strong muscled arms around me. "Shhh, I didn't mean to scare you. You looked so cute while you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up so I just sat down and watched you sleep for about 10 minutes." I looked up at him. "You scared me." I said, looking at him pouting. He started to pout too. "Sowwy." He said in his childish voice. I giggled and stepped back. The expression on his face suddenly changed. His eyes, those beautiful hazelnut eyes, were looking at me and at the dots on my neck. He walked closer to me and put the hair that was hanging on my shoulder away. He looked at it and gasped. "D..did I do that?" He looked me in the eyes, trying to say he was sorry with his eyes. I looked at him. Than my 'dream' came back. "What… how… I thought it was only just a dream… What do you mean with did I do that? Did you bite me? Why?" I looked at him confused. I knew I was already in love with him. He was just perfect, he was so mature. He was just, yeah, perfect. Justin looked at the ground. "I…I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just that, well, I got caught up in the moment. I wanted to kiss your neck, but I bit it instead. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" "It did hurt when you bit me, but now I don't feel it anymore. But wait, what happened with you eyes when you 'bit' me? They were bright red with a purple edge.." He looked at me and gasped. Then he smiled and I could tell it was a nervous smile. I didn't say anything about it and looked at him. "That was probably just the light. I mean, who ever has bright red eyes? That's impossible." I looked at him and nodded. It was indeed impossible to have bright red eyes. "Thank you, they said you found me when I was unconscious. Do you have any idea of what happened to me?" I looked at him hopefully. "Well, after that kiss I left to get some food for us. When I came back you were on the ground and I called the school nurse. I didn't say anything about us kissing, so she came up with the theory that you hit your head on a pencil when you fell." "Ahw Justin, you're too sweet for me. Why? I only know you for a day." I giggled. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "That's because I'm falling for you…" he said while he was blushing a little. My heart just exploded with feelings. He was cute, he was funny, he was perfect. I stepped towards him and stand on my toes. My left hand went trough his hair as my right hand rested on his chest. I looked him in the eye and moved my head closer to his. A saw him smile as he leaned towards me too. I closed my eyes and felt how are lips met. His lips were so cold on mine, but it felt so comfortable to kiss him. I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach. I felt his tongue ticking against my lips. I opened them a little and let my tongue play with his. We continued kissing like this for 3 minutes. Than we both stopped to catch our breaths. I looked up at him and smiled. I put a little kiss on his lower lip and looked around. My eyes caught the big tv standing in my room. "Mmm, shall we watch a movie?" I asked Justin, who was still a little breathless. "Sounds good. Which movies do you have?" he asked while he smiled at me. I grabbed a drawer from under my bed with more than 200 DVD's in it. I looked at him. "It's your pick." I said while giggling. Justin's eyes widened by seeing all the DVD's. He sat down besides me and looked through it. I saw how he picked up my favourite movie of all time, 'The Notebook'. He put it in the DVD-player and we both sat on my bed. "I hope you like this one." He said. "It's actually my favourite movie." I said to him. He smiled. "No way, mine too!" he basically screamed. I giggled and let my head rest on his shoulder. I sat down a little closer to him and grabbed his hand as I watched the movie.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke next to Justin. I looked up and smiled. He was sleeping with his right hand behind his hand and his other hand on my back. My head laid there softly on Justin's chest. I yawned and tilted my head a little. I was now on Justin's eye-level. I gave him a small kiss on his lips and laid back down. I felt him move and eventually I saw him open his eyes. "Good morning beautiful" he said with his morning voice. I couldn't help but smile. "Morning to you too handsome" I replied. Justin smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him on his lips, softly but powerful. He tapped my bottom lip with his tongue, waiting for me to let him in. I opened my mouth and softly played with his tongue. After a while, we stopped to catch breaths. I smiled and stepped out of bed. Justin looked at me confused. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Well, maybe it's nice to get some breakfast for us. And for you." I said smiling. Justin just nodded and I left.

When I came back into the room I found Justin in my bed. I walked up to him and smiled, putting the breakfast I just made for him on his lap. He smiled, but I could see there was something wrong. "Justin, what's wrong? Don't you like eggs as breakfast?" I said. I haven't known him for so long, so I didn't know what he'd want. "No, no, I like eggs. I'm just feeling a little weak, that's all." I looked at him concerned. "If you're feeling weak, you're going to go back to sleep after you ate your breakfast. And don't say no, I will beg you to go back to sleep." I pouted and looked him in the eye. He knew I was serious, so he nodded and smiled. "You don't have to take care of me. Go do something fun while I'm sleeping." Justin said. I gave him a 'what should I do?' look. "Justin, people don't like me remember?" I said, feeling a lump in my throat. He slowly stood up and gave me a hug. "Baby, I like you, but I really need some more sleep. Maybe I could call my mom Pattie and ask her if she has any plans. Then you can meet her and go out with her to shop or something. She'd love to meet you." Justin said. A smile spread across my face. "You really think she'd like me?" I asked him, hopefully. "Of course she will! If I love you she'll instantly love you too."

He said. He grabbed his phone and called his mother. After 10 minutes it was all settled. Pattie would pick me up and we'd go shopping at the mall. Then we would eat something in a little bar and then Justin would come and we'd all go out to dinner. It sounded like a perfect plan. I took a quick shower and dressed in a cute dress. It was purple and it was reaching to my knee. There was a little black bow right under my breast. I looked in the mirror, did my hair and put on a little make-up. I brushed my teeth and walked back in my room. Justin sat on my bed, looking at me in awe. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He was speechless. I walked towards him and sat down on his legs. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "So, when will Pattie be here?" I asked him, looking at my new watch I put on. "She'll be here any minu…" HONK HONK! Justin wasn't able to end his sentence and I just laughed at him a little. He laughed too. I gave him a kiss goodbye before I walked downstairs and got in Pattie's car. I introduced myself and she did the same. Then, we drove of.

**Justin's POV**

I was glad when Jennifer left. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love her. But I was just so weak and thirsty. I knew I had to feed. I know I shouldn't have lied to Jennifer like that. But I had to. After Jennifer left I put on some old clothes and snuck out of her house. I quickly looked around her neighbourhood. When I was absolutely sure no one was looking, I ran as fast as I could. And vampires are pretty fast. We can run five hundred miles an hour. But I was a little tired. Within a minute I reached the edge of the forest which was located around 10 miles away from Jennifer's house. I ran in and stopped at an open spot in the middle of the forest. I sat down and closed my eyes. I concentrated on all the sounds I heard. I heard a squirrel trying to hide his acorns under the ground. I heard a woodpecker hitting his head on the side of a tree. At last I heard a deer eating grass about hundred feet away from me. I quickly opened my eyes and looked in the direction where the deer was. I slowly stood up while looking at it. I started to run, and In a second I had reached the deer. I put my arms around it and put him on the ground. I broke it's neck and waited till it died. When it took his last breath, I let my teeth sank in the deer's neck. I drank all the blood out of it and left it's empty corpse in the woods. I was almost full, but I still needed a little bit of blood. I stood up and listened again. I heard a bunny 20 feet away from me. Perfect. I ran to get it. Know I instantly drank from it, while the bunny was screeching in my ears. It quickly stopped screeching and then it died. I drank the last couples of blood and dropped the bunny on the ground. I whipped the blood off of my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked around before I ran off again, back to my own house. But first I wanted to go and check on my mom and Jennifer. I ran out of the woods and stopped when I reached the mall. I slowly closed my eyes and listened to all the voices in the mall. I heard baby's cry, angry men and shop workers. Eventually I heard a familiar voice laugh. I smiled only by hearing her beautiful voice. I just knew it was Jennifer. I jumped up and ended at a room on the fifth floor of the mall. I saw Jennifer and my mom having fun. I smiled and went back home to take a good shower to wash the blood off of me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jennifer's POV**

I was having a blast with Justin's mom. When we started the day of I kept calling her Mrs. Mallette, but by now I can just call her Pattie without feeling weird.

Pattie has the most beautiful blue/green eyes, which are different from Justin's. Justin has beautiful hazel coloured eyes. Pattie wasn't that tall either, I was actually a little taller than her. She had a sweet voice and told me all about Justin.

How she was pregnant at the age of 17 and had Justin when she was only 18. How Justin's father left when Justin was 10 months old, but how they're still friends. We also talked about how Justin was as a kid. How he started to play drums at the age of 2, and how he learned himself how to play piano, guitar and trumpet. And how he loves to sing under the shower.

I smiled "I knew that, he sang for our class the first day of school." Pattie gave me this weird look and laughed.

"Oh, really? He never sang in public before because he says he has a little stage fright. How did he get the courage to just sing in front of a new class?" She asked. I started to blush, but I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Well, uhm, he said his hobby was singing and a girl asked if he could sing something. At first he didn't, but then I encouraged him and he sang some song called 'As long as you love me'." I blushed.

Pattie looked at me and smiled. Than she saw me blushing and she started laughing at me. I laughed with her and smiled. Then, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked at the window where the movement was, but there wasn't anything to be seen. I turned back to Pattie who was still laughing at me.

She stopped and looked at me with a serious look. "So, I guess my son really likes you, doesn't he?" she asked me. I looked at her and smiled, while I started to blush again.

"I guess so Pattie. And you don't have to be afraid of me breaking his heart. I really like him too." I said while still looking at Pattie. She nodded and we talked a little more.

Around 6PM, her phone started ringing. She picked it up and I could immediately recognise Justin's sweet loving voice. I smiled and focused on all of the people walking by, since I didn't want to be eavesdropping on her.

Sometimes a cute guy would walk by and wink at me, but none of them compared to Justin. Justin was just perfect and the boys walking by simply weren't. I saw how Pattie hung up her phone. "So," she said. "Justin will be here soon, so we better get in line to order something before he gets here." I nodded and stood up.

I followed Pattie and stepped in line. When there were only two people left, I heard a loud "HEY!".

I turned around and saw Justin. He ran towards us and gave me a hug. I kissed him on his cheek and waited till we could order. Justin still had his arms around me. When it was our turn, Pattie stepped forward.

"Two Big Macs, 3 fries, one cola and two vanilla milkshakes please." She said to the boy behind the counter.

I looked up from Justin and towards the boy. I saw how he mouthed 'hey sexy' to me and winked. I guess Justin saw it too, because his grip on me tightened. Justin clenched his teeth and bald his fists. I turned my face to look him in the eye. "Shhh, it's okay." I said, trying to calm him down. I think it worked, because he loosened his grip on me. I gave him a small kiss on his lips and looked around.

Justin and I must've stand there a long time. Because I spotted Pattie already eating her food in the back of the bar. I laughed and walked towards her, pulling Justin with me. I looked over to Pattie and pouted.

"You could've warned us you know." I said to her while I sat down on the other side of the table. Justin sat next to me. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds. It was to cute." She said, smiling. I blushed and looked at Justin. He was also blushing madly. Pattie noticed it too, she was laughing like crazy. Soon enough, the three of us were all laughing. When we calmed down, we all ate our food and went back home.


End file.
